All That I Needed
by animeangel46
Summary: SasukeSakura Oneshot Sasuke is back. He stronger than ever, and has already defeated Itachi. Sasuke’s goal is complete, but why does it still feel like something’s missing? Could Sakura provide the answer?


Naruto finally brings Sasuke back from Orochimaru's hold. Sasuke is stronger than ever, and has already defeated Itachi. Sasuke's goal is complete, but why does it still feel like something's missing? Could Sakura provide the answer?

Hello! This is my second fanfic. It was a request from one of my reviewers for my first story: The Love of a Friend. It's a Neji/Tenten fic, read it if you get a chance. (Or maybe at least check out the summary. It'd be nice to get more reviews on it. :D ) Well, here's my next story! I really hope you enjoy it!

All That I Needed

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his hands. He finally had some peace and quiet. Since he had returned to The Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha with his blonde-haired teammate he hadn't gotten a moment of peace. There were so many welcomes and so many questions. He had been reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha, and he was shocked that everyone hadn't given up on him. Especially not Naruto

'_That boy's never given up on anything.'_ He thought. _'And… he promised he would bring me back. He never breaks his promises.'_ Sasuke smirked. '_It's his way of the ninja.'_ Just thinking of those words brought back so many memories. Memories of team seven and their missions. Memories of his own fights, Naruto's courage, …and Sakura. Even now, the boy got a strange feeling whenever she was around. It was different, and it scared him at first. It made him want to avoid her. Soon enough, though, he found himself sort of wanting her around. Sasuke thought it was strange. He was always positive of what he wanted. Now that he had avenged his clan, he should feel fulfilled, or complete. But he still had that feeling that tore at his deepest being. It was a sensation that drove him to join Orochimaru, and do whatever it took to kill his brother and get his revenge. He still felt like there was something he had to do, and this inner drive that he had was going to make sure he got it. The door opened.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura popped her head in. "Can I come in?" The black-haired boy nodded his consent. She stepped in the room quietly and carefully closed the door. She faced him, hands behind her back. The girl had grown considerably, in curves and potential. After becoming apprentice to the Hokage, her power had noticeably increased, and she was using it to the best of her advantage. Becoming a medical-nin was definitely a smart move for her.

"I guess you probably want to be alone for a while. I just came to tell you something." She bit her lip and looked away. "I know…I mean…I…I don't want to annoy you. I just need you to know that I'm…really glad you came back." Sakura seemed as if she was afraid of his reaction. When Sasuke didn't respond she sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted you to know that I missed you… a lot…when you left. I'll leave you alone now." She got up to leave, but stopped when she heard Sasuke make a small noise. She looked at him to find him smiling. (A/N: O.o I wonder what that looks like…)

Sasuke felt something bubble up inside him. Suddenly a quiet rumble developed in his throat. Sakura stared at him, mouth agape. He was laughing! UHIHA SASUKE WAS LAUGHING! It was more of a chuckle, but a laugh, nonetheless. To tell the truth, she was kind of scared. She'd barely seen him smile before, let alone laugh.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Sit down." He said, still smiling. She complied. "You know, it's funny. I must have heard about forty-five people tell me the same thing you did today, but you're the only one I actually believed." Sakura just stared on, trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not. "I defeated my brother. Orochimaru is over with. I've gained so much power." He looked at his hands again. "I've done everything I set out to do. But I still feel like it's not enough…like there's something more that I need." Sakura sat down beside him again.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy that you've accomplished your objectives," she said, "but I'm not sure I understand what you mean. What else could you want after completing your life goal?" He let out another small laugh.

"I think I've finally figured out what it is I'm missing." He told her. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned into a soft kiss. Sakura relaxed after a moment and closed her eyes. Sasuke pulled away. "Yep. That was it." He smiled again. He pressed his lips to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Sasuke broke the kiss and they sat in each other' hold. "This whole time I felt so unsure of myself." He nuzzled her nose. "And this whole time you were all that I needed." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Oh, Sasuke! You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that!"

"And I'm lucky I fell in love with you…you're hot." He said bluntly. Sakura blushed madly.

"Sasuke-kun!" She lectured. He laughed.

"Sorry. I just think you're cute when you're surprised." She blushed more. "Come here…" He claimed her lips again, finally feeling complete. Apparently, she was all he needed.

-Owari

So what did you think? It's short, I know. :P Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks so much for reading! I hope I can write more! If anyone has a request for me, I'll try to do it, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks again:D


End file.
